


Everybody Gets Glasses [Fanart]

by Nemhaine42



Series: X-Men: Evolution Fanart [2]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Glasses, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/pseuds/Nemhaine42
Summary: I got new glasses and so do the brotherhood.





	Everybody Gets Glasses [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugsandpugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugsandpugs/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Mugsy and I talked about wanting to give Wanda those thick black emo glasses but I couldn't just stop at Wanda. Glasses for everybody! 
> 
> Lance was really hard to pin down a style and shape of frames that suited him, so I figured he'd get contact lenses because how could we hide that pretty face? Also Pietro probably would too because he's Pietro.


End file.
